Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tobacco baking device.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a tobacco baking device can only handle a small amount of tobacco at one time, so that the produced smoke volume cannot meet the demand of users. In addition, the loading operation for the tobacco is troublesome.